


What do you mean?

by kettleowl



Series: Haikyuu!! drabble [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettleowl/pseuds/kettleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a crazy thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you mean?

Tomato:  
“No, my face does not look like a tomato when I blush Bokuto-san.”  
“I agree! You look more like a red apple.”

Festival:  
“Come on Akaashi! Please, please, pleaseeeee”  
“I’ll go if you stop clinging to me like this.”

Maid dress:  
“Why was Bokuto-san sent to the infirmary?”  
“They said he passed out from nose-bleeding and his last words were: Akaashi… maid d-dress…”

Flower crown:  
Akaashi is a calm person and a reliable teammate so the first time he threatened the team came as a surprise and for a pretty crazy reason:  
“If any of you tell Bokuto-san I was the one who put the flower crown on him when he was sleeping I’ll shove at least 10 volleyballs up your ass.” 

Kids:  
“You are quite good with kids Bokuto-san.”  
“Of course! So I can take care of our children in the future.”

Love:  
That is one crazy and scary thing. The Fukurodani boys volleyball club experienced that first hand when Bokuto and Akaashi got together. When Bokuto called all of them, except for Akaashi, for a meeting - which was suspicious from he start because Bokuto never called for a meeting, it was always Akaashi or their coach or their managers – they shoukd have seen this coming:  
“Touch Akaashi and I’ll slit your throat in your sleep!”

Warmth:  
In the dark he can’t see anything but he can feel the warmth radiating from the body next to him and arms and legs wrap around his body. He ships closer to Bokuto and falls asleep again with a smile on his face.

Together:  
“What do you mean I can’t bring you with me?”  
“Because Bokuto, I still have another year of high school.”

Proposal:  
“Do you want to live together Bokuto?”  
“Huh?”  
“If we live together, we can save money and it’ll be convenient because we go to the same university.”  
“That sounds like a proposal! Are you proposing to me Akaashi?”

Whisper:  
Bokuto is loud and open so he declares his love for Akaashi everyday by screaming ‘I love you’ all day. Akaashi isn’t loud and he isn’t a big fan of public display of affection either so he expresses his love by whispering the same 3 words to Bokuto every night before they go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Because i need more BOKUAKA in my life


End file.
